evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Movies
We could do something interesting with these category pages. Make them fancy.Kazzy Tom (talk) 05:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :What did you have in mind? 21:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::A table of some sort with a picture, description, other info. It could link to each individual article in an organized fashion. I was working on something like it for the angels in the sandbox earlier.Kazzy Tom (talk) 21:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::This isn't quite what I had in mind. There are a few issues I see with it: :::*It covers details found on the pages in the articles themselves, which is the whole purpose of the category. :::*It mostly shows content, instead of navigation (which is largely the purpose of a category). :::*It pushes the category's contents way down on the page, making them hard-to-find and a bit redundant. :::I'm all for making the categories look nicer, but I don't think just adding content to them is the way to go. 04:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::The biggest problem I have is the random choice of 8 box images at the top and the huge list of media at the bottom. They seem awkwardly placed. The first thing the user should see is the list of pages and maybe a little blurb about the category. Kazzy Tom (talk) 04:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Those box images aren't under our control. Wikia has placed them there as part of the Oasis skin. (You can see they're not there on Monobook.) I'm very tempted to just remove them myself, though I'm not sure if that's against the terms of use. (Think it counts as "preventing the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality"?) 05:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yikes. What if we just made our own category pages from scratch? Beats tearing apart a Wikia template. Kazzy Tom (talk) 05:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::What do you mean by "our own" exactly? The category pages are automatically generated by the MediaWiki software (based on the Category: tags at the bottom of each page). 05:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::This is mostly about the home page beacons. They should lead to something flashier and more organized than just the category page if those can't be edited. . Kazzy Tom (talk) 05:28, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::You mean, something similar to EvaGeeks portal pages? ~''The Maverick 013'' 06:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Similar, but it would lead to everything like Core, First Ancestral Race, S2 Engine, etc. Maybe little categories like "Who they are" "Where the came from" and "How the work" with the relevant pages listed below and a representative picture for each. For movies it could be something like the music page.Kazzy Tom (talk) 16:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::So, you're basically thinking some kind of "broad coverage" article, where we have a list of all the contents as well as a short description of them? Sort of like a combination of Angels and Category:Angels? Do you think you could draft up a bare-bones concept (no real content or anything) of what you think it should be (in your userspace or sandbox), so I can kinda get an idea of what it should look like and do? 21:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Left it in the sandboxKazzy Tom (talk) 04:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hmm... the thing is, all those details are on the Angels page, which is (now) the first page in the category. The category should simply serve as a network between those pages, with the pages within the category holding the content themselves. 16:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC)